Death T-4
" * 35: " " | episodes = 23: " " }} Death T-4 was the fourth stage of Death-T. It consisted of a game of Capsule Monster Chess between Dark Yugi and Mokuba Kaiba. Manga events Prior events This game was created as the fourth stage of the Death-T theme park, which was designed to kill Yugi Mutou. Mokuba opted to take part due to his hatred of Yugi and Dark Yugi and desire to be respected by his brother, Kaiba. However Kaiba was against the idea, as he thought Mokuba was incapable of defeating Yugi and even bet on Yugi not dying until a later stage. When Mokuba approached Kaiba about betting against him, Kaiba reminded him of his earlier opposition to Mokuba's participation and the result of Mokuba and Dark Yugi's last game. Mokuba said that he had just hoped Kaiba might like him if he could defeat Yugi. Kaiba then yelled back at him that there is no brotherly love in the gaming world and until Mokuba realizes that he will always be a loser. After passing Death T-3, Yugi admitted to Jonouchi and Anzu that he thought another Yugi, Dark Yugi, existed within him. When he switched to Dark Yugi for this stage, Jonouchi and Anzu knowingly saw Dark Yugi for the first time. Setup .]] Like in their previous game, Mokuba used a rigged dispenser to give himself high level monsters and Dark Yugi low level ones. The battlefield was Garnaster's Border and the loser was to suffer the "Experience of Death" Penalty Game. Mokuba's monsters were: * "Megaton" (Level 5) * "Nama Hargen" (Level 4) * "Big Foot" (Level 5) * "Zoid "M"" (Level 5) * "Armorsaurus" (Level 5) Dark Yugi's monsters were: * "Mogley" (level 1) * "Ninja Squid" (Level 2) * "Beeton" (Level 2) * "Brain Slime" (Level 1) * "Toppo" (Level 1) Mokuba spread his pieces out a bit, while Dark Yugi grouped his together. The game ;Mokuba's turn Mokuba moved "Armorsaurus" forward one space. ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi passed. ;Turns not shown Mokuba moved his pieces until they surrounded Dark Yugi's, while Dark Yugi continued to pass. ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi moves "Beeton" forward one space. ;Mokuba's turn Mokuba attacks "Brain Slime" with "Armorsaurus". The "Armor Attack" ability of "Armorsaurus" causes it to roll in a straight line and attack the nearest monster. This causes it to destroy Dark Yugi's "Toppo". "Armorsaurus" uses its "Armor Attack" again targeting "Mogley". However Dark Yugi got Mogley to use its "Dig" ability, causing it to dig a hole and dodge the attack. This leaves "Armorsaurus" continue to roll until it hit Mokuba's "Megaton". Since the two monsters were the same level they both got destroyed. Dark Yugi commented that high Level monsters have unrivaled power, but Mokuba needed to learn how to control them. ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi moved "Ninja Squid" within one square of Mokuba's "Zoid "M"" and got it to use its "Self-Destruct" ability, destroying both monsters. ;Turns not shown With a path cleared in Mokuba's monsters, Dark Yugi moved "Beeton" towards an evolution square at the other side of the battlefield. ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi moved "Beeton" onto the evolution square, evolving it up three Levels into "Hyper Beetle". "Hyper Beetle" used its "Horn Attack" ability to attack Mokuba's "Nama Hargen" from a distance and destroy it. ;Mokuba's turn Mokuba attacked "Hyper Beetle" with "Big Foot". Although both monsters were the same Level, "Hyper Beetle" specialized in long range attacks, while "Big Foot" was better at close-quarters, so "Hyper Beetle" was destroyed. ;Dark Yugi's turn "Mogley" came out of its hole ;Mokuba's turn Mokuba attempts to attack "Mogley" with "Big Foot". However "Big Foot" was damaged from the last battle and fell apart before striking "Mogley". With all of Mokuba's monsters destroyed, Dark Yugi won. Aftermath Kaiba inflicted the artificial "Experience of Death" Penalty Game on Mokuba, despite being his brother. Dark Yugi was shocked to see this and pulled Mokuba out of the Battle Box. Mokuba was surprised that Dark Yugi saved him and Dark Yugi explained that he was only able to win because he had friends supporting him. This reminded Mokuba of Kaiba's earlier discouragement. He reflected on how Kaiba had changed and hoped Dark Yugi would be able to return him to his old ways when he faces him in the next stage. To pay Dark Yugi back for saving him, Mokuba rescued Honda, who had been trapped in Death T-3. Anime events Other appearances .]] In ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler, Death T-4 appears in the Kaiba Land stage. Here it's known as Doom T-4. The exit from and entrance to Doom T-3 and Doom T-5 are visible along with the Chopman from Doom T-3. References * * * * Category:Capsule Monster Chess games Category:Death-T Category:Shadow Games